Jealousy
by sesshluver
Summary: Goliath finally takes Elisa. MF,Lemon I made some small changes due to some reviews I received. Please read and review! I'm always looking to improve my stories.


Jealousy

Elisa sighed in exasperation. No matter what she did, she was never going to be good enough. For weeks now, she'd been trying to get Goliath to see her as something other than his good friend and partner, short of walking in dressed like a hooker and saying take me. She was beginning to think that she'd been too forward. Kissing him had been a major mistake. He'd treated her like the plague ever since. Maybe she should just stop thinking about him in that manner and move on to other relationships.

But just thinking about him made her wet. She remembered when she had first laid eyes on him. On first sight, the gargoyles seemed a bit monstrous, not in the sense of ugly, but more in the sense of a strange beauty. His face was sculpted to perfection, covered by a beautiful blue skin. His eyes held mysteries that she could only dream of. He had a wonderfully muscular body that would make any human male jealous. His talons could pierce stone with no effort but hold her body with utmost care when flying. And his wings were massive, yet so elegant in the air. Everything about him was perfect.

Sighing again, she got up from the couch to get her tea kettle going. Opening the fridge to look for a snack, she heard the phone ring. Groaning in frustration, she closed the door to the fridge. Hurrying into the living room, she searched frantically for the phone. Throwing the pillows off the couch, she feared that she wouldn't find it in time. Finally, she found it underneath one of the cushions.

"Hello," she answered.

"Elisa," a deep, masculine voice said.

"Goliath, what is it? Is something wrong," she asked, her heart fluttering at the sound of his voice.

"Demona is acting up again, and Xanatos has gotten a tip on her whereabouts. We need your help," he stated politely. So that's what he needed. She supposed she should be grateful that he still turned to her when the clan required assistance. He could have just as easily called Matt.

"I'll be right over," she responded before hanging up and going to her room. If she was going to spend time with him, she was going to make sure he noticed her. She dressed in a red skirt that fell to mid-thigh and skimmed her hips with high slits and a white, v-neck tank top with spaghetti straps that showed the perfect amount of cleavage. She complimented the outfit with a pair of three inch red strappy heels. Donning a black leather jacket to protect against the slight evening chill, she headed toward the castle.

She pulled up in front of Xanatos' office complex, walking straight toward the elevator and hitting the button for the top floor. Stepping out of the elevator, she made her way to Xanatos' office. She had to admit she was curious about what Demona was up to this time. That gargoyle was more of a demon in her mind. She couldn't understand why the female couldn't come to terms with her past. The constantly destroying humans plot was getting tiring. Of course, without the adventures she experienced with the gargoyles, life would be awfully boring. Smiling at the thought, she stepped into Xanatos' office and paused.

All the clan members were gathered, along with Xanatos, Fox, Owen, and an extremely handsome male gargoyle that she didn't know. Sucking in a breath of surprise, she eyed the newcomer. He was easily as tall as Goliath, with ebony skin and flame red hair. His green eyes stared intently at her, drinking in her appearance as she did the same with his. His wings were a pure, snowy white.

"Milady," he intoned, his voice a rich silk sliding across her senses. Approaching her, he took her hand and brought it to his lips, caressing the skin. Breathing in with surprise, she locked eyes with the beautiful male. Smiling, he slowly released her hand before stepping slightly away from her small frame.

"Good, now that you are all here, let me introduce our guest," Xanatos said, breaking the suddenly tense silence.

"This is Aidan. He came to me a few days ago with some information about Demona. He overheard her plotting to use a curse that would cause only humans to fall ill and die. According to him, she plans to execute this curse by the end of this week. We need to find the curse before she can use it," he said. Turning to the adjacent wall, he hit a series of buttons. A picture of the blue skinned woman appeared on the screen. She was flying toward something. A few moments later, she landed on the side of a cliff, entering a cave that was hidden unless approached by air.

"This is her hide away. We need to get going. I will meet you there in my helicopter," he finished, dismissing them to go on there way. They all filed out of his office, Aidan following closely behind her. She could hear someone growling barely within her hearing range. Turning to look over her shoulder, she realized it was Goliath, and he was glaring daggers into Aidan's back. Turning to face forward, her thoughts were a mess of confusion. What was he so angry about? Reaching the roof, she headed toward Goliath to hitch a ride when the ebony skinned gargoyle halted her.

"May I fly you," he asked softly, a clawed hand gently cradling her arm. Nodding her assent, he went to pick her up when a blue tail wrapped around her waist and roughly pulled her back against a well-muscled chest. Looking up, she met the furious eyes of Goliath. He was so angry his eyes were beginning to glow white. He was also growling viciously at Aidan.

"I will take her," he spat before swiftly lifting her in his arms and jumping over the wall. Looking up at his unyielding profile, she wondered what had him in such a mood. Wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, and inadvertently emphasizing her cleavage, she looked at her surroundings. She lost herself in her thoughts for a long time before she felt him shift. She looked up to lock gazes with his still angry orbs.

"Goliath, what is wrong with you? I've never seen you so angry before without being severely provoked," she said worriedly.

"It's nothing. I just don't trust that male," he said angrily.

"Why not," she questioned. He was definitely acting strange. 

"I just don't," he spat.

"Goliath, you're acting stupid. What is wrong," she asked, enunciating each word.

"I said it is nothing. Just leave it alone, Elisa," he yelled, causing the woman to gasp in shock. Goliath had never yelled at her before. Something was wrong, and she was going to find out what. For now, though, she would leave it and concentrate on the mission. She could see the cliff side coming in to view, the cave an ominous indention in the side.

They landed at the threshold before moving farther in to allow the others to land. There was a soft glow toward the rear of the cave. Gently setting her down, Goliath proceeded to walk toward the telltale evidence of habitation. Elisa and the others quickly followed. Reaching the back of the cave, they came face to face with Demona.

"Well, well it seems I have guests. Aidan, how did they know where to find me," she asked silkily, directing her eyes toward the red-haired gargoyle directly behind Elisa. Turning quickly, she eyed the gargoyle wearily. Maybe Goliath had been right after all.

"I couldn't let you do this, Demona. Killing the humans is wrong. I have been around the world, and there are those that are evil, true, but there are those that are good, too. I can't condone killing them," he said desperately.

"And here I thought you had balls. It seems I was sadly mistaken," she spat angrily, her eyes glowing white before she attacked Goliath, who was nearest to her. Elisa ran behind the fighting beasts with Aidan following and began to search for the curse. She could see stacks of papers all over the place. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to find the damn thing. Hearing a noise behind her, she saw Demona coming straight toward her, murder in her eyes. Panting with adrenaline, eyes widening in terror, she watched in what seemed like slow motion as the angry female came at her. She wouldn't be able to move in time. Closing her eyes in defeat, she waited for the inevitable.

She felt something wrap around her waist and pull her back. Opening her eyes, she watched the angry female rush past her before she looked down to see an ebony tail wrapped snugly around her waist. Looking behind her, she saw Aidan's eyes smoldering. Gently, he released her and tackled Demona. Elisa continued to look through the papers until she found the one she wanted. Grabbing it, she read the ancient script quickly glad for once that Owen had taught her to read the language. She ran to the fire before throwing it in. Watching it smolder, she was brought back to reality when an angry scream echoed through the cave. She looked up to see Demona staring at the ashes of the curse before shooting her a hateful glare and running from the cave to fly off into the night.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that," she said breathlessly. She turned to find Aidan staring at her in what looked like wonder. Smiling, she walked up to the stunned gargoyle before throwing her arms around his neck. She hugged him, feeling his arms come up hesitantly around her waist. She could hear angry growling echoing in the cave.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered in his ear before letting him go and stepping back. They all headed for the cave entrance, more than ready to head home. Reaching the entrance, Elisa went toward Goliath, in order to get a ride home, when she felt a clawed hand gently grab her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to meet green eyes.

"Might I take you back to the castle, milady? I would like to speak with you," he asked earnestly. Nodding her head in agreement, she allowed him to pick her up in his strong arms and cradle her gently against his chest.

"We'll see you guys back at the castle," she called over her shoulder as Aidan launched himself from the cave entrance. Wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, she allowed herself to relax in his embrace. She could feel someone flying close by and looked around to find Goliath next to Aidan. He was fairly glowering at the couple.

"Milady, you were very brave tonight. It is not often that female humans show such courage," he complimented.

"Well I'm a cop. Being brave is part of my job," she replied softly.

"I also have to say you are an exceptionally beautiful human as well. I was wondering, might I court you," he asked, green eyes staring into her own. She could see the barely repressed desire. Feeling a small thrill race up her spine, she looked away. She wasn't aroused as much as flattered. Her heart belonged to Goliath, but the big blue gargoyle was being especially obtuse as of late, why not enjoy the attention?

"Thank you. You aren't too bad looking yourself, but let me think on it," she replied coyly, a sly smile highlighting her features. She could hear Goliath growling again. Did he ever stop? What was he so angry about all of a sudden? She looked forward and saw the castle coming into view. They flew a few more moments before reaching the roof. Landing, Aidan sat her gently down. Stepping back from his arms, she went to thank him when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and carried her into the air.

Gasping in shock, she looked down at the ground rushing by her so far below. What the hell? Looking over her shoulder, she met the profile of none other than Goliath. She was definitely confused. Where were they going? Deciding that it was best to remain quiet while they flew, she enjoyed the feel of his arms around her. She saw her apartment coming into view. _So he'd grabbed me to take my home_, she asked herself wryly. She was so confused. They landed outside of her balcony doors. Feeling herself being released, she stepped away from him before turning to face him.

"Goliath, wh," she started before his hands grabbed her waist, lifting her face to meet her lips in a kiss. Moaning, she opened her mouth to his kiss. Using the opportunity given to him, he plunged his tongue into her moist cavern, dueling with her own. He wrapped an arm around her waist as the other reached to open the sliding door to her apartment. Closing the door behind him, he carried her to her bedroom.

Releasing her mouth, he set her on her feet before ripping the shirt away from her body, exposing her bra clad breasts to his heated gaze. The sight before him took his breath away. He picked the small woman up, bringing her hardened peaks to eye level before taking one into his mouth and suckling hard through the fabric. Gasping with pleasure, she buried her hands into his hair and writhed against him.

He continued suckling on her nipple until he released it with a satisfying pop before giving it a playful nip. He licked his way across her cleavage, dipping his tongue into the dip between the luscious peaks and reaching the other breast. He lavished the same attention on the other breast, increasing her pleasured moans. Releasing her nipple with one last playful nip, he laid her on the bed, cutting her bra from her form to expose her mounds fully to his gaze.

"Goliath, what h-has gotten in t-to you," she asked breathlessly.

"I'm claiming what is mine," he growled out before ripping her short skirt from her form and removing her shoes. Finally exposed to his gaze, she self consciously moved to cover herself from his eyes when a soft growl stopped her actions. She slowly dropped her hands back to the bed, leaving herself exposed to his eyes.

Goliath knelt over the exposed female, his massive body dwarfing her own. He licked a wet trail down her body, dipping his tongue into her navel before continuing his way down. Reaching the apex of her thighs, he parted her legs before dipping his head down and giving her a soft lick. She arched up into the sudden touch. Happy with her reaction, he continued to lick her, altering between strong and soft, driving her to the brink of pleasure.

Finding her swollen bundle of nerves, he drew it into his mouth before suckling on it. He continued to suckle, holding her body down, a prisoner to the pleasure. He then began thrusting his tongue in and out of her entrance, mimicking what he was soon to do. Feeling her inner walls clamp down onto his tongue, he eagerly drank up her sweet juices, a satisfied purr rumbling from his chest.

He quickly flipped her over, positioning her on her hands and knees before removing his loin cloth. He draped himself over her, an arm wrapping around her waist to hold her still and the other resting beside her head to support his weight. He probed her entrance before slowly entering her tight sheath. She gasped with the sensation. He was huge! Finally, he seated himself in to the hilt. Pausing, he allowed her to adjust to him before he began a slow, easy pace.

"G-Goliath, you d-don't have to t-treat me like a ch-china doll. Go faster," she moaned out. He was driving her insane. Hearing her plea, he began to pound into her, setting a hard, fast pace. He could already feel himself coming to the brink. He had waited so long. He felt her inner walls clamp down on his member. Thrusting in a few more times, he froze, releasing himself inside of her. Panting, he fell to the side, taking the female with him, keeping himself inside of her. He could hear her gasping for air in front of him.

She gradually slowed her breathing down, the sweat cooling on her body. Gently pulling out of her, they both groaned at the loss of contact. He felt her lightly brush against him, making him swell with need once more. He heard her laugh and playfully growled at her, turning her to face him.

"Ready for round two so soon, big guy," she teased. His answer was to grab her and turn so that she straddled him. Slowly, he sat her down onto his erection. Groaning, she took him in, hands resting on his chest, hair spilling over her shoulders. He started a fast pace, lifting her up by the waist, watching her beautiful breasts bounce with each thrust. Trusting her on her own, he brought his hands up to cup her mounds, his claws lightly grazing her flesh. He kneaded them, watching the play of expressions crossing her face. He was going to come again.

He stopped her, earning a glare from the female above him before he reversed their positions. He drew her legs over his shoulders before again pounding away within her. He supported his weight on his elbows, watching the exquisite ecstasy crossing her features. He felt her walls clamp down as her orgasm hit her, causing his own climax to hit him. She milked him for all he was worth, his seed spilling down her thighs to form a small pool on the bed.

He rolled over, settling the female comfortable on his chest as he pulled her from his body. He gently brushed the hair from her sweaty face. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, relaxing on the bed. He could feel her breaths brushing across his flesh, letting him know she was still awake by the rapid succession.

"So what brought this about," she asked softly.

"I thought it time to claim what was mine," he said.

"You were jealous," she said incredulously. Leaning away from her comfortable resting place, she stared at him in amazement.

"I was not," he said stiffly, his tail twitching off to her side.

"Yes you were. But why were you jealous," she asked confused.

"I didn't like the way that male was looking at you. He was courting you after I'd already laid claim at Xanatos' office. When you didn't seem that resistant to his advances, I decided it was time to show you who you belonged to," he stated.

"I love you, too," she replied slyly. So his weird behavior all night had been because of Aidan. Now she was truly grateful to the ebony skinned gargoyle. He'd provided just the right push to get Goliath to make a move. Still smiling, she laid her head back on his chest, allowing herself to finally fall asleep.


End file.
